belove sisters brought together by fate
by aoikikuhime
Summary: please just read i suck at summary!


Belove sisters brought together by fate  
Part One  
Characters:  
*naruto*  
• Sakura haruno -main- (medical-nin)  
• Naruto uzumaki (host kyubi)  
• Sai (anbu-nin)  
• Sasuke uchiha (sharingan clan)  
• Yamato (anbu-nin)  
• Tsunade (sanin)(medical-nin)(hokage)  
• Shikamaru nara  
• Ino yamanaka  
• Choja  
• Shizune (medical-nin)  
• Danzo (ex-hokage)(dead)  
• Granny chiyo (puppet-master)(dead)  
• Gaara (sand-nin) (host ichibi)  
• Rock lee  
• Might Guy  
• Tenten  
• Neji hyuuga (byakugan)  
• Hinata hyuuga (heir) (byakugan)  
• Pakkun (dog)  
• Jiraiya (sanin)  
• Edizo  
• Temari (sand-nin)  
• Iruka imino  
• Kakashi hatake  
• Kiba inuzuka (animal clan)  
• Shino aburame (bug clan)  
• Kankuro (puppet-master)  
• Kabuto yakushi (medical-nin)  
Akatsuki-members  
• Itachi uchiha (sharingan)  
• Sasori (puppet-master)(dead)  
• Kisame hoshigaki  
• Deidara  
• Tobi/madara uchiha (real leader)  
• Hiden  
• Pein (leader)  
• Konan (medical-nin)  
• Orochimaru (ex-member)(sanin)  
• Kakuza  
• Zetsu

*bleach*  
• Orihime inoue -main- (heal ability & other )  
• Ichigo kurosaki  
• Sado yasutora (chad)  
• Ishida uryuu  
• Kaizo konpaku (kon)  
• Zaraki kenpachi (captain)  
• Mayuri kurotsuchi (captain)  
• Renji abarai  
• Byakuya kuchiki (captain)  
• Rukia kuchiki  
• Ukitake jushiro  
• Isshin kurosaki  
• Urahara kisuke  
• Yoruichi shihouin  
• Yamamoto genryusai (head-captain)  
• Soifon (captain)  
• Ikkaku madarame  
• Hitsugaya toushirou (captain)  
• Matsumoto rangiku

-Visired-  
Love aikawa

Shinji hirako

Mashiro kuna

Kensei muguruma

Rōjūrō otoribashi

Hiyori sarugaki

Hachigen ushōda

Lisa yadōmaru

•Arrancar• (Espada)

Grimmjow jeagerjaques  
Ulquiorra schiffer

Aizen sousuke (ex-captain)

Ichimaru gin (captain)

Tousen kaname

Yammy Riyalgo

Barragan Luisenbarn

Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback

Tia Halibel

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Nnoitora Jiruga

Luppi

Zommari Leroux

Szayelaporro Grantz

Aaroniero Arruruerie

: sakura p.o.v.:

Hello i'm sakura haruno and I was kidnapped by the akatsuki  
about a month ago. They want to be hostage for naruto (the nine-tailed  
fox demon) and to heal them when they got hurt. But I would never do  
it so they are going to toture me, to get me to do what they want and  
I would die first than give in!!! And that what I will do.

~~~~•Dream alike state•~~~~  
'beginning'  
Before I past out I saw a orange hair girl with giant boobs. She  
said something but I didn't hear it. And then darkness came.  
'end'

: someone else p.o.v.:

I look at a pink hair girl (around the age of fifthteen) her  
wounds are bad I don't know how she got them but I heal them before  
she bleeds to death. Soon after that there was a bright light and a  
lady appear ( a goddess like woman who look like she twenty years  
old). Then she started to talk: " hello my name is destiny or fate  
which ever you choose. You see this girl she in trouble and needs your  
help. Well she been kidnapped by her enemies and held hostage and been  
toture to do things you would never dream of. I need you to which  
place with her for awhile. You and her are sister's of fate/destiny.  
You are both my children no one will hurt you or my children."

My childrens abilitys  
1) Able to travels through time or different dimenion.  
2) Not able to  
really die, my children are immortal.  
3) They have power over destiny/fate.  
4) the power to save someone from death.

"Why? Should I do it you said we are immortal right?" I ask.  
"will she doesn't know or really believe it and with that she can  
still die so please help her, help your sister in arms!" She ask of me.

Why? Me? I asked myself. Then I asked "Do you know who i am?"  
"Yes I do you are Orihime Inoue," she answer.  
"Okay you do so who am i helping?" I asked.  
"You are helping Sakura Haruno," she said.  
"Fine I will do it" I said.

**Back in sakura world's**  
:Orihime p.o.v.:

I hit something hard and sensed someone coming to what the noise  
was.  
Well they will be surprise to see me here. I needed to get out of  
here. 'I! Mean! Now!' But I don't know where to go or where am I. I  
needed some information on this place. I watched the door open with  
fear that something bad was going to happen. And it did if I had not  
put my sheild up then I would been blown up by exploding clay ('yes  
clay!!! you would think it would be funny but I am not laugh I almost  
die think of some else than just yourself just this once think of  
yourself in my place! Not! Funny!')

When the dust clear I saw a blonde he/she standing there with  
surprise look on his/her (if-y?). I just stand their and look into his/  
her blue eyes.  
"Who are you girl and where is the pink hair girl uh?" he/she asked.  
"Sakura is out of your reach you will never hurt her again and I am  
Orihime Inoue" I said.  
I look up at him/her then I asked "Who are you?"  
"Will I am Deidara of the akatsuki uh" he/she said.  
(may not be orginial but I going to use it)  
"So are you a girl or a boy?" I ask him/her.  
"I! Not! A! Girl! I! Am! A! Boy! Uh!" he yelled.  
"Sorry Deidara-san I did not mean to anger you," I said.  
I heard more people coming to see what the noise was. So at least  
eight more people enter the room together they are all surprise to see  
me and they all ask a common question: "how did you get in here and  
where sakura haruno?"  
I asked " as for the first question I have no idea but the second is  
she not here nor will you find her."

"We must find out the information she has about sakura and  
find out where she is." the leader said. He turn around and said,  
"Hello I am pein and I am the leader of the akatsuki so who am I  
speaking to?"  
"I am Orihime Inoue I am here to protect to sakura and you will never  
hurt her again." I said to them.  
"And yeah I forgot to said I not from this dimenion I come from  
another dimenion and that were she is, you will never get her again. "  
I said.  
"I am kisame" a blue fish-y said.  
"I am konan" the only girl said.  
"tobi is a good boy" the childish orange mask man said.  
"I am zetsu" the plant said.  
"I am kakuza" the man who was counting his cash.  
"I am hidan" the only bloody person in here.  
Last but not least the guy with black hair he said "I am itachi uchiha."

I look for a way out of here but found none. The uchiha notice me  
looking for a way out and he said "There is no way out you are  
prisoner girl."  
"So you thing no one can hold me" I said when I started to disappear  
and before I really disappear someone grab on to me and jumped with  
me. So what am I going to do, I can't go home with him or her on me. I  
have to think on my feet or don't do nothing at all. I didn't focus on  
my teleportion and I droped out early than planed. I landed very hard  
on a rock and I fell unconsious on contact.

**In Orihime Inoue World**  
:Sakura p.o.v.:

I waken on a couch in a room that just has about three things in  
it.  
1) a couch.  
2) a table.  
3) a window and door.

I look out the window to see a weird world. All the time I  
was staring out the window, the door was open and someone came in. I  
turn around to see a hollow/ soul-reaper/thing staring at me. I stared  
at him in fear and confusing. He look right though me with his dark  
eyes. He ask me, "How I got here and where is the orange hair girl?"  
"I don't know how I got here I awoke here and the orange  
hair girl. I saw here in my dream I think, I don't really know. I  
don't even know where I am. Who are you-I mean- what are you ?" I  
asked him.  
"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and who are you girl?" he asked me.  
"I am Sakura Haruno" I told him.  
"I am called an Arrancar, I am rank fourth out of all the  
Arrancars.  
I needed to take you to Aizen who is are leader and he will deal with  
you. " he told me.  
I said, "okay Ulquiorra-san." And I left with him awhile  
wondering 'how I got here and where here is.' As I come out of my  
thoughts he was stating at me.  
Then he finally said something to me "come on stop doing that and  
hurry up girl."  
"Hello my name is not girl it is Sakura and you will call me by  
it." I didn't just tell him I ordered him.  
'She has enough gut to order me around I like her.' he thought.  
I was surprise to hear his thoughts and then I said "keep your  
thoughts to yourself please." He look at me with a very surprised  
face. Telling me he did not do it, that I readed his mind and I am  
scared to know that I can do that.  
Then I started to apologize, " I sorry those are personal and-"  
someone enters and I stop talking his eyes are on me and he thinking  
about attacking me what do I do.  
Will I take up defense pose and hope for the best. I'd be luck he  
was not very fast and I can keep up with him. I kept dodging his  
attacks and finally landed a hit with my chakra filled hands. And when  
it landed he when through a couple of walls. He came out with some  
wounds but not as bad as I thought they would be. He finally got his  
sword out and he was going to attack me but Ulqiuorra stop him. Then  
he said to him, "stop it Grimmjow Jeagerjaques she is going to see  
Aizen right now and she needs to be in one piece."


End file.
